1. Field
The description relates to an antenna module mounted in an electronic device and is used for short-range communications.
2. Description of Related Art
As portable terminals such as smartphones become widespread and functions thereof are improved, a payment method using the short-range communications function of portable terminals has emerged. However, since a data transmission channel may not be present between a POS terminal conventionally and commonly installed in a store or the like and smartphones, payments using smartphones face many obstacles. In order to overcome such obstacles, methods using a 2D barcode or near field communication (NFC) have been proposed.
In addition, a magnetic secure transmission (MST) method capable of performing payments without adding a separate reading apparatus to a POS terminal has recently been proposed.
Thereby, both an NFC antenna and an MST antenna may be mounted in a single one portable terminal, and accordingly, an antenna module capable of maintaining communications performance of the respective antennas in the portable terminal is required.